looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 8/6/17 - 8/12/17
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. NO LOONEY TUNES AIRINGS ON CARTOON NETWORK THIS WEEK. LOONEY TUNES *8/6/17 - 6am - Robin Hood Daffy/Rushing Roulette/Scrambled Aches/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Shot and Bothered/Show Biz Bugs/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Slick Chick/Solid Tin Coyote/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Star Is Bored, A *8/6/17 - 3pm - Half Fare Hare/Hare Breadth Hurry/Hare-Less Wolf/Hare-Way to the Stars/Hawaiian Aye Aye/Heaven Scent/High and the Flighty *8/6/17 - 1am - Boston Quackie/Boulder Wham!/Box Office Bunny/Broom-stick Bunny/Carrotblanca/Cat Feud/Cat's Paw/Chariots of Fur/Chaser on the Rocks/Claws in the Lease/Clippety Clobbered/Corn on the Cop/Daffy Flies North/Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z *8/8/17 - 6am - Boobs in the Woods/Bunker Hill Bunny/Canary Row/Ducksters/Egg Scramble, An/Fractured Leghorn, A/Hillbilly Hare/Home, Tweet Home/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Leghorn Blows At Midnight *8/8/17 - 3pm - Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Soup or Sonic/Yolks on You/Box Office Bunny/Blooper Bunny/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Chariots of Fur/Carrotblanca/From Hare to Eternity/Superior Duck/Duck Soup to Nuts/Yankee Doodle Daffy *8/8/17 - 1am - Scarlet Pumpernickle/Stooge For a Mouse/Ballot Box Bunny/Big Top Bunny/Bone for a Bone, A/Bunny Hugged/Canned Feud/Drip-Along Daffy/Fair Haired Hare/French Rarebit/Hare We Go/His Hare Raising Tale/Leghorn Swoggled/All Fowled Up *8/9/17 - 6am - Water Water Every Hare/Who's Kitten Who/Ant Pasted/Bully for Bugs/Cat's A-Weigh!/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Duck Amuck/Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2 Century/Duck! Rabbit, Duck!/Forward March Hare *8/9/17 - 3pm - Lovelorn Leghorn/Putty Tat Trouble/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Room and Bird/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweety's S.O.S./Wearing of the Grin/14 Carrot Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/Beep, Beep/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Cracked Quack *8/9/17 - 1am - Grey Hounded Hare/Ham in a Role, A/Henhouse Henery/High Diving Hare/Holiday for Drumsticks/Knights Must Fall/Long-Haired Hare/Often an Orphan/Porky Chops/Rabbit Hood/Windblown Hare/8 Ball Bunny/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Back Alley Oproar *8/10/17 - 6am - Lighthouse Mouse/Lumber Jerks/Pests for Guests/Rabbit Rampage/Ready..Set..Zoom!/Red Riding Hoodwinked/Roman Legion-Hare/Barbary Coast Bunny *8/10/17 - 3pm - Yankee Doodle Daffy/Duck Soup to Nuts/Trap Happy Porky/Baseball Bugs/Big Snooze/Hair-Raising Hare/Hare Remover/Rhapsody Rabbit/Walky Talky Hawky/Crowing Pains/Little Orphan Airedale/Pest in the House, A/Rabbit Transit *8/10/17 - 1am - Strangled Eggs/What's My Lion/Zip 'N Snort/Bill of Hare/Fish and Slips/Good Noose/Jet Cage/Honey's Money/Mother Was a Rooster/Quackodile Tears/Sheep in the Deep, A/Shishkabugs/Slick Chick/This Is a Life/Barbary Coast Bunny *8/11/17 - 6am - Knighty Knight Bugs/Now, Hare This/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Robin Hood Daffy/Weasel While You Work/Whoa, Be-Gone!/Apes of Wrath/Baton Bunny/Bonanza Bunny *8/11/17 - 3pm - Boobs in the Woods/Bunker Hill Bunny/Canary Row/Ducksters/Egg Scramble, An/Fractured Leghorn, A/Hillbilly Hare/Home, Tweet Home/Hurdy-Gurdy Hare/Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Mutiny on the Bunny/Pop 'im Pop!/Rabbit of Seville *8/11/17 - 1am - Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Soup or Sonic/Spaced Out Bunny/Yolks on You/Box Office Bunny/Blooper Bunny/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Chariots of Fur/Carrotblanca/From Hare to Eternity/Superior Duck/Duck Soup to Nuts/Yankee Doodle Daffy/Beep Prepared *8/12/17 - 6am - Wet Hare/Zoom at the Top/Banty Raids/Claws in the Lease/Devil's Feud Cake/Fast Buck Duck/Hare Breadth Hurry/Mad as a Mars Hare/Million Hare/To Beep or Not to Beep/Transylvania 6-5000/Woolen Under Where/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare *8/12/17 - 3pm - Water Water Every Hare/Who's Kitten Who/Ant Pasted/Bully for Bugs/Cat's A-Weigh!/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Duck Amuck *8/12/17 - 1am - Lovelorn Leghorn/Putty Tat Trouble/Rabbit Every Monday/Rabbit Fire/Room and Bird/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Tweety's S.O.S./Wearing of the Grin/14 Carrot Rabbit/Ain't She Tweet/Beep, Beep/Bird in a Guilty Cage/Cracked Quack/Big Snooze NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker